Mickey's Choice
by beckyharvey29
Summary: Ian is jealous of Mickey's fascination with Steven Seagal.


"I fucking love this movie," Mickey said as he watched the action flick playing out on the screen and took a sip of his beer. He had stolen a surround sound system a few days ago from one of the trucks and it was fucking awesome. "Ain't no one better than Seagal."

Ian glanced over at his boyfriend and smirked, slightly jealous over Mickey's weird fascination with the action star. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Doesn't make it any fucking less true," Mickey replied, still not taking his eyes from the screen.

Ian watched him, admiring the way the light from the TV illuminated his beautiful features. It was a rare night in the Milkovich house; a night with no Svetlana or Yevgeny...just the two of them...alone...and Ian sure as hell wasn't going to split Mickey's attention with Steven-fucking-Seagal.

He tucked his legs under himself and inched closer to Mickey so that his chest was pressed against the brunette's arm. He didn't get a reaction and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Mickey's ear.

"Fuck are you doing?" Mickey asked. "We're just getting to the good part."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Ian said, leaning in to whisper the words into Mickey's ear.

"Cut it out, man," Mickey said, taking another sip of his beer. "I'm trying to watch this."

"I wanna play," Ian purred into his ear.

"We played twice already today. Aren't you worn out? Fuck."

Ian took Mickey's earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. When he heard Mickey's sharp intake of breath, he knew he had him.

"Jesus Christ, Ian, can't I watch a movie in peace?" Mickey said, even though his eyes were now closed and his head was resting back against the couch as Ian outlined his ear with his tongue. "Fuck, that feels good."

"It's me or Seagal," Ian murmured as he moved his hand to Mickey's crotch and began rubbing him through his sweatpants.

Mickey licked his lips and moaned deep in his throat. He then opened his eyes and turned his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend. "You or Seagal, huh?"

Ian stared back at him with passion burning in his eyes. He maneuvered his hand down Mickey's sweats and grabbed his cock, causing Mickey to grunt.

"I'd choose you every fucking time," Mickey choked out. He then rested his head back and let out a satisfying sigh as Ian leaned down and engulfed his cock. "Fuck."

Ian smiled around Mickey's cock, loving the fact that he could make Mickey putty in his hands in a matter of minutes. He went to work, bobbing slowly up and down Mickey's shaft, taking it as deep as he could and relaxing his gag reflex.

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey moaned, his hand laced in Ian's hair. He tugged hard and began guiding Ian's motions. "Fuck, just like that."

Ian cupped Mickey's balls and squeezed lightly. He shimmied off of the couch so that he was now on the floor between Mickey's legs. He locked eyes with the brunette as he continued to suck him off, wanting to watch his face as he came.

Mickey stared back just as intently. It was so fucking hot watching Ian blow him. It sent him over the edge and, before he had time to brace himself, he was pulling hard on Ian's hair and shooting his load down his throat.

Ian slowly bobbed up and released Mickey's cock with a satisfying pop of his lips. He teased the sensitive tip with a quick lick and smiled when Mickey jerked.

"Christ," Mickey said. He grabbed Ian by the arms and pulled the redhead up to him.

Ian straddled Mickey and leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues dueled lazily through the taste of Mickey.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Mickey whispered when Ian moved from his mouth and began sucking gently at his neck. He smoothed his hands down Ian's back and cupped his ass. "I fucking love your mouth."

Ian kissed his way up Mickey's neck and whispered in his ear, "Oh, do you?" he asked. "What else do you love about me?"

"Hm, well," Mickey began, his heartbeat picking up once again as Ian nibbled on his ear. _Fuck, why did that turn him on so much. _"Well, your ass, for one. I love your ass," he said, giving Ian's ass another admiring squeeze.

"Mhm. What else?"

"Well, that fucking thing you're doing to my ear. I love that."

"And?" Ian asked playfully, moving to Mickey's other ear. He dipped his tongue inside and smiled softly at Mickey's soft sigh, kind of like a purr. He loved that he had the ability to make Mickey Milkovich purr.

"You," Mickey blurted.

"Huh?" Ian asked, pulling away to gaze into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey visibly swallowed as he stared back. He placed his hands on Ian's hips. "You heard me," he finally said, his voice low and deep, his heart pounding in his ears. He watched as Ian's eyes searched his and he smiled softly, knowing in his heart that he meant it. How could he not love this kid?

"Did you...did you just say you love me?"

"So what if I did?" Mickey asked, realizing he sounded like a child, but it was the first thing he could think to say.

"Then I'd...I'd say I love you too."

"Fuck off. You don't have to say it back just because I said it."

Ian grabbed Mickey's jaw and turned his face to his. "Mickey, I...are you kidding me? I've loved you since the day we first fucked. How could you not know that?"

Mickey stared back and then finally smirked. "That long, huh?"

Ian smiled and began playing with the hair at the nape of Mickey's head. "When did you know you loved me?"

"You're not going to get all fucking mushy on me now, are you?" Mickey asked, scrunching up his face.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer," Ian said, leaning in and kissing him.

When Ian pulled away, Mickey's eyes were dark and he pulled Ian back in for another, more passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they touched foreheads. "I don't know," he said, closing his eyes, feeling open and exposed. He definitely wasn't used to saying how he felt, but he knew, with Ian, he was going to have to get used to it. "I guess it's kind of always just been there."

"Even when you wanted to kill me?"

"Maybe."

Ian smiled. He had already known Mickey loved him, just by his actions, but it was nice to actually hear the words. "We're so fucking gay," he said, breaking the tension.

"Speak for yourself, asshole," Mickey joked back. They went in for another kiss, both of them laughing into each other's mouths.

"Speaking of assholes," Ian said when they pulled away, his laughing subsided and a flash of desire in his eyes. "Want to go to the bedroom so I can fuck your brains out?"

"Fuck yeah," Mickey said. After Ian climbed off of him, he aimed the remote at the TV and stopped the movie. "Sorry, Seagal." He then turned towards their bedroom to find Ian lingering in the doorway, his shirt already off and lust in his eyes. "Fuck Seagal," he said again before heading towards his boyfriend, tearing his own shirt over his head.


End file.
